


Kylo's Storm

by ravensandviolins



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brooding Kylo, F/M, Infidelity, Possessive Kylo Ren, Seaside, Sensual Kylo, Sexual Content, Smut, Storm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensandviolins/pseuds/ravensandviolins
Summary: As the wife of Kylo Ren, feeling neglected by his workaholic tendencies, you teetered on the verge of committing infidelity... but when Kylo finds out, there is a storm raging in his wake.





	Kylo's Storm

A reconciliation was in order. You found yourself approaching the opulent white stone mansion that perched high atop the seaside cliff on a remote island. It would be just the two of you, tonight, inhabiting the mansion. Kylo had rented the palatial stone sea mansion, just for this reunion.

You have not faced him, not since the revelation came to light that you - Kylo Ren’s wife, were on the verge of committing infidelity.

The car was nearing its approach of the mansion. In the distance, you could see that Kylo had already arrived on the island. His pristine metallic red Audi R8, parked in front of the circle drive obnoxiously declaring Kylo's penchant for expensive things.

The black Mercedes transporting you, came to a halt. You sat there behind dark tinted windows peering up at the ghostly white stone facade. You imagined what it must look like during the foggy mornings; a spectral sight it must convey. The image of Kylo stalking in the midst of such a foggy morning, crept into your mind.

You were stalling and you had assumed Kylo would have known as much, therefore, him offering to have you driven to the island (in case you decided to hesitate and turn the car around) had you driven yourself.

Inside that palatial home was a brooding Kylo, with a lot of uncertainty. The only communication that you had received from him (apart from the invite to the island) was that he could be found in the master bedroom, on the 2nd floor, left of the stairway; awaiting your arrival at 7pm. It was now approaching 6pm

You could feel the stare upon you. You knew. He was watching, without a doubt.

“Enjoy your weekend, Mrs. Ren. There’s a storm predicted to hit the island tonight and the ferry will not be in operation, until the weather permits. Stay indoors at all costs.” Your driver spoke, pulling you out of your reverie.

“Thank you.” You mustered, for a reply. Hesitantly, you exited the car now standing there, looking up at the vast bay windows that lined the side of the mansion wondering, which one Kylo was watching you from.

“Oh, thank you.” You replied, as the driver nudged your small suitcase into your hand. The driver returned to the car and you stood there listening to the car engine as it was pulling off into the distance. You were completely alone - alone with only Kylo, on this entire island and a storm that was brewing.

You pushed open the heavy wooden arched doorway of the mansion’s entrance. The house’s interior was stunning. The inside was nothing but solid wood walls with opulent carved panels, a grand staircase shot up its center and at the top landing, it split into an east and west wing. You were given your own room, on the first floor and that is where you made a beeline for. You wanted to freshen up after your travels and to change into something more comfortable. A loud clap of thunder rumbled. You startled at the sound, with a quiver. The storm was nearing.

In your room, you found yourself peering out of the large bay window that overlooked the cliff-side. You watched as the waves crashed along the cliff. The sky had darkened considerably, since your arrival and it wouldn’t be long. You glanced at your phone, it was now 6:25

  
Time was ticking and so, you found yourself dressing for the night. You slipped on a long black satin nightgown with thin shoulder straps. It flowed along your womanly curves, like a rich black liquid molding to your body. Kylo would approve, you smirked at the thought.

6:50 your phone, now read. You begin to ascend the staircase, heart pounding, and another loud clap of thunder rumbled and the power flicked on and off rapidly. You hurried up to the top of the staircase, making it just in time to see the power go completely out. You took a deep breath. You were thankful for all the large windows that lined the sides of the mansion, otherwise, you would be in complete darkness.

Kylo’s room was to the left, you recalled. You stopped in front of the dark wooden door, stilling yourself. You swallowed hard and then rasped against the door.

“Enter.” You heard his husky voice call out. You slipped through the door, treading carefully while adjusting to the darkness of the room. Thankfully, his room had a view of the cliff-side, just as yours had and his was with a larger bay window and when the stormy clouds decided to unveil themselves, light from the moon cast its silvery rays into the bedroom.

Your eyes began to scan your surroundings. He was in here, waiting, just for you. Your eyes locked onto your target. There, Kylo sat, in the far right hand corner by the window. Kylo was sitting in a large, crimson colored leather wingback chair, his legs spread apart rather wide as if to look provocative, like a king sitting on a throne. You swallowed hard again. So many emotions ran through you at the sight of him.

Lightning danced in the background of the window, illuminating Kylo enough to see that he was dressed in a vibrant cobalt blue dress shirt; three of the buttons were undone exposing the top of his chest. The long sleeves were neatly rolled up to mid-forearm. His fitted black dress pants molded to his thighs as he sat there.

In his hand, was a glass of whiskey; what number of glass that he was currently sipping on, you could only imagine. He was dressed like he had came from work and you were almost certain that he had; internally in your mind your eyes rolled at the thought as that was part of the problem - he worked far too much, you thought.

You didn’t know what to say or if you should say anything, at all. You could see the sorrow in his brown eyes as he watched you. Deciding to stop standing there like a fool, you carefully walked over and stood by the chair in which he sat, and you looked out of the window, watching the stormy view as the tidal waves pounded the cliff-side relentlessly.

“Quite a storm brewing...” you trailed off, looking to your side, expecting to meet Kylo’s gaze, but he had vacated the chair. You flinched when you felt him standing behind you, offering you a glass of wine, having stealthily come out of nowhere, like an ambushing predator.

“Its a perfect night, for a storm.” He whispered in your ear. A chill ran through your body as you felt him brushing up against you.

His presence was intoxicating, the feel of his very breath against your ear with the sound of his smooth, masculine voice; him stealthily coming behind you like a predator ready to prey, like he was going to dominate you with his menacing size and you could smell his cologne, Drakkar Noir, as the scent wraps itself around you and your mind wanted to explode.

Kylo pressed against you further and you closed your eyes, his hand momentarily placed around your waist and he then took the glass of wine that you had been sipping from from your left hand and sat it down on the nearby table. Lightning flashed and lit up the room as you watched him move across the short distance, from where you stood to where the table sat and where he chose to plant the wine glass, making his movement appear eerie in this atmosphere.

The sounds of thunder, the purple lightning that danced and lit up the room; there was a certain dead calm silence in the room, apart from the sound of the storm and your heart raced and you would have sworn that Kylo could hear your very rapid beating heart and the uncertain fear coursing through your veins.

“Kylo…I…”

“Shhh.” He silenced you, placing a finger against your lips as his body returned to its former position, taking up residency behind you with his arm around your waist. His left hand was brought up to your throat and he rested it there. You were not sure how to interpret this, if it was a direct threat or, just Kylo playing on your fear, wanting to feel you submissive under his fingers one more time, which he could clearly detect as you tensed your body at his touch. Your body quivered in his embrace as you felt the locks of his long, dark, silken hair, softly brush against your bare shoulder. Kylo feathered his plump lips down the side of your neck. Your eyes remained closed and a pained, breathy moan escaped your lips and seemed to echo in the stilled room.

You placed your left hand against the window to brace yourself against him, feeling the cool touch of the glass as Kylo’s body continue to engulf yours. You opened your eyes, watching the rain beat down against the window pane, lightning flickered in the distance and you could hear the roaring of the sea winds or, was that Kylo breathing against your ear?

Kylo’s left hand pressed against yours, pressing your hand firmly against the glass pane. He was making a point as your wedding bands scraped together, hand in hand. “Remember these.” He stated, not questioning, speaking in a husky tone, into your ear. You understood the implied meaning, instantly.

Kylo then removed the thin straps of your nightgown, pulling down the top half portion, letting the satin fabric pool like liquid around your waist. Exposing your erect nipples, his warm and ample hands cupped your breasts as he continued to stand behind you. A gasp and a moan slipped from your mouth.

“Does he touch you, like this? Hmm?” He whispered heatedly into your ear.

“Kylo…”

“Does he… touch you… like this?” Spoken more forcibly as he squeezed your breasts, a little harder.

“No, Kylo.” You managed to answer the man.

“No?” Kylo reaffirmed your answer with an almost pouting tone, in his reply.

Kylo’s body began to dominate yours, he pressed you against the window pane causing your erect nipples to come into contact with the cold glass. Pinning you with his body, Kylo cups your jaw and turns your head to the left and tilts your head back and kisses you roughly from the side of your mouth, leaving you breathless.

“And does he kiss you, like this?”

“No, Kylo. No he doesn't.” Quickly replying, after he pulls away from your mouth.

As Kylo assaults your mouth with his vigorous lips, the storm rages outside as the lightning is sharp and flashes every few seconds, illuminating your forms against the window that overlooks the sea and the dark sky as Kylo continues to take you, with his mouth.

“Kylo, please...” You state, as you manage to turn yourself to face him, breaking from his embrace. Your hands treading cautiously to his partially unbuttoned shirt, teetering at the thought of unbuttoning the rest of his dress shirt. Your hands softly snake underneath the opened portion of fabric, grazing the skin of his defined chest.

It pained you immensely, to look upon his face. His eyes carried a heavy burden of sadness and his kiss-swollen lips with their jutting, natural pout, made you want to take him into your arms and absolve the unspoken pain that he was tortuously and silently under.

“How long had you been seeing him? Entertaining the notion?” Kylo calmly, yet still demanding in tone, asked of you.

You broke away from Kylo, walking over to the table to reclaim your glass of wine. You quickly knocked back the last swig that it contained. Kylo was left standing by the window, watching you, with your back towards him. You were trying to stall, knowing where this was leading and how messy this could potentially become.

When you turned around, you had found that Kylo was seated once again, in the red wingback chair just as he had been, when you had first entered the room.

Having replaced your fallen top and straps, you walked over to Kylo. With his legs spread apart in a wide stance as he sat, you lowered yourself down onto the floor, kneeling between his legs. Your hand rubbed against his thigh. Your head hung in a stance that admitted defeat.

“We met a couple of months ago. He was one of your firm’s business clients. I met him at your office, while waiting for you. It became a little insider joke between us, me waiting on my husband, him for his lawyer... until…” you trailed off.

“Until what?” Kylo questioned, darkly.

“He made the observation. I was always alone, waiting. I started to dwell on what he had observed. Then… he took me by surprise. He acknowledged the longing that I was feeling. He told me that if I was his, he would never leave me alone and that you didn't deserve me as your wife." Kylo's eyes widened in anger by this reveal.

"He was there, telling me what I wanted to hear, but what I needed to hear should have been coming from you, not by some stranger. I guess… I grew angry and a part of me wanted to hurt you, but only a tiny fraction; for taking me for granted and forsaking your wife. When he finally came to me, asking me to be his lover...”

“So I am suppose to assume, that that is where it ended? That you didn’t want to become his weekend lover?” His words were a bitter cold tone, to your ears.

“I thought about being his lover, yes, but I never gave in. I did not sleep with him, Kylo. We had a couple of lunch dates and that was the extent of it.”

“The extent to which you returned to your senses?” Kylo quipped.

You glared at him as you removed yourself between his legs, now standing, to walk over towards the bed.

You stood at the foot of the bed, your back towards him as you glanced over the left side of your shoulder, your anger igniting the firestorm you had kept within...

“If you had put more effort into being my husband, instead of devoting your life to your work and your opulent lifestyle, maybe I wouldn’t have felt so momentarily desperate under a stranger’s attentions. We’ve been married for 6 months and it feels like 6 years. You’re hardly at home Kylo, always in a meeting, a courtroom, or with a client.” You confessed at him while moving your hands and arms about, to emphasize your frustration as you spoke to him.

“I’ve grown so lonely without you. Choose me, Kylo, for once.”

You closed your eyes and expected the worse. Kylo wasn’t the only one hurting. You could feel his eyes intensely staring at your backside.

In the stillness of the room, you heard Kylo approaching you. You suddenly found his hands rubbing the sides of your arms. Tears streamed down your cheeks.

“You are right. I have failed you as a husband.” Kylo confessed, while planting a gentle, remorseful kiss between your shoulder blades.

Stunned by his dereliction. That is what you were.

“You needed me and I failed to acknowledge your need. I took you for granted, because, once I placed that ring on your finger... I thought that there was never going to be any obstacle challenging me, of you being wholly mine.”

Kylo turned you around to face him. You gazed languidly into the darkness of his eyes as his hand cupped your jawline.

“The thought of seeing you in the arms of another man, drives me fucking insane! You are mine and I do not share what is mine! Am I not enough?” He almost roared into you, through clenched teeth. He was seething with the hurtful thought, that you would ever seek solace with another man, other than himself. Kylo’s ego and pride were feeling treacherously wounded in this moment.

“I vow, to endeavor to be the husband that you need and want me to be.” Kylo professed, holding you in his arms while placing soft kisses along the side of your neck; tempestuous declarations subsiding.

“Tell me what you want, tell me how to endeavor you?” His voice, now whispering in a plea against your ear. Kylo, now slowly pulling back from you, as his watery brown eyes searched yours, for recognition. His torrent emotions made your head spin, for a few brief seconds.

You turned around and situated yourself on the foot of the bed. Letting the thin straps of your nightgown fall down to the sides of your shoulders and slightly hiking up the flowing satin of your nightgown to mid thigh range, you looked up into your husband’s hopeful eyes and gave him the answer that he required while thinly veiled, offering yourself to him.

“I want my husband to make love to me.” You simply stated, with a look of vulnerable desire in your eyes as you stared into his brown depths.

Kylo wasted no time. Removing his shirt, he was now on his knees, kneeling behind you on the bed, pulling at your waist with his hands. Your back is pulled flushed against his broad chest. Gathering your gown, he swiftly pulled the satin fabric up and off of your body, immediately taking his hands to your bare flesh. Pulling your hair aside, his lips administered up and down your backside, coming up to graze against your delicate neck. His warm, ample hands cupped your shoulders as he steadied you and continued to administer against your flesh with his supple lips and his warm and wet tongue.

“How could I have been so careless, with you?” Kylo hotly whispered into your ear, with a groan, after pulling away from administering a kiss against your neck. “I will make this right.” He vowed.

Without warning, you abruptly found yourself turned around and lying flat on your back, peering up at Kylo, who now knelt between your thighs. He was the picturesque of disheveled, his hair looking like it had been windswept by the gusty sea winds, raven colored waves forming in every direction, his black dress pants contrasting against his pale skin, even in the dim light of the room, he looked so striking, like some kind of illuminated fallen angel of darkness, coming to seize your wanton body.

You could see the strain of his erection against the form fitting fabric of his pants and knew he was dealing with a terrible ache between those toned thighs.

Kylo is not a man who normally makes love. No, Kylo is like a well kept muscle car that needs to be driven at maximum capacity, for his passions run high and with reckless abandonment. It was taking every bit of composure for him to reign in his passion, to not fuck you into oblivion, where you couldn’t walk the next day; to not rage against your body like the storm that raged outside.

His large, warm hand pressed against your belly, while the other hand gently worked its way against your thigh as he rubbed your skin, making you malleable to his intended forthcoming ministrations.

You closed your eyes and panted, as he lowered his dark mane between your thighs, both hands taking to you, and opening up your folds, spreading you out wide, for him to receive; he wanted full access. Pulling your mound taut, he brought that luscious mouth against your womanhood, his full lips sucking your clit, creating a vacuumed sensation. You gasped. Kylo is extremely talented in the arts of oral pleasures. He licked and suck, thrusting his tongue in and out, over and over your sensitive bud; alternating, with his tongue being long enough to stay inside and lash against your walls, while his ample lips continued to suck your clit, there was no escaping his gifted mouth, as it fully encompassed and devoured your pussy into a body shattering orgasm.

The sensations of Kylo’s oral administrations were making your mind spin, with the fervent, wet sucking sounds and you became drunk on Kylo’s salacious sounds of desire.

You could never decide which was the better tormentor - his lascivious tongue or his voluptuous cock. Both seemed equal in their pleasuring abilities.

Unzipping his pants now, a moan of relief slipped from his mouth as his massive hard on jutted free, from its tortuous confinement. Pushing his pants down mid-thigh, he moved to claim you, entering you to the hilt with one fast thrust. He stilled himself as you gasped. No matter how many times you coupled with Kylo, you always needed time to adjust to his substantial size.

Kylo began to slowly rock into you, wanting more friction, but he knew he had to take things slow, while you continued to adjust to his gifted member. He sat up on his knees and seized your by your hips, lifting you up to his chest, your legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. You sat pretty much on his lap, impaled straight up on his cock, as he held you in his arms while he beared the burden of supporting your weight while continuing to sit on his knees, in the center of the king sized bed.

You loved how intimate this position left the both of you in, you and him, face to face, Kylo holding you while being inside of you, rocking up slowly into you, as he stared into your eyes with each thrust, his eyes almost hypnotizing, silently pleading with you to not look away from their intensity. You focused on Kylo’s breathing. How erotic it sounded, his soft panting, feeling and hearing the breath escape his kiss swollen mouth, you felt his shoulder muscles flex with each of his movements as you held tightly to his neck and shoulder.

“Tell me… tell me that I am the only one...” Kylo panted against your mouth with his, as you watched his eyelashes flutter, as he pushed up into you at a more vigorous pace. Your breasts were softly bouncing against his hard chest, your nipples brushing his sensitive skin with each thrust. Both of you were covered in a sheen of sweat, your bodies glistening while entwined

With a breathy reply, you grabbed onto his shoulders. “It has always been you, Kylo. It will always be you.”

With that, Kylo thrusted harder than ever, claiming your body and your pleasure. His velvety length rubbed your insides exquisitely. You longed to feel his warm essence pouring into you like lava, coating your insides, marking you in yet one of his many ways. Kylo reached between your pressed bodies and found your bud and administrated long strokes against your centerpiece. His cock (and now his skillful fingers) were working you all at once and it was all to much, too heady. You felt your release rising to the surface, your body began to shudder as your cried out “Kylo! I need you, please, only you.” As you rode your way on his impalement, seeking your completion.

The last few jerks of his hips were violent, thrusting and snapping up into you with wild abandonment. With each thrust into you, lighting struck and lit up the bedroom, bathing Kylo in all of his dark, passionate fury, as he slammed all of himself into your drenched, aching pussy over and over for as long as his body would allow him to.

You chanted his name like a mantra, as you came around his ever-swollen cock. That was all it took for him to explode into your velvet casing, burying his liquid seed deep into your womb, as he held onto you like he was afraid of losing you, his mouth alternating between gasping and panting against yours, as you both try to come down from your climaxes. This, was Kylo’s storm.

****  
A visual, of how I envisioned the seaside mansion


End file.
